doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
José Gilberto Vilchis
) |familiares = Banny Barrero (madre) Jesús Barrero (tío), Yectli Barrero Palestino (prima), Víctor Covarrubias (primo) Elsy Covarrubias (prima) Elzie Barrero (tía) Víctor Covarrubias Jr. (primo segundo) Santiago Covarrubias (primo segundo) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} José Gilberto Vilchis es un actor de doblaje e intérprete mexicano nacido en 1977, hijo de la actriz de doblaje Banny Barrero, sobrino del reconocido actor de doblaje Jesús Barrero y también primo de los también actores de doblaje Víctor Covarrubias y Yectli Barrero Palestino. Es reconocido por papeles como Shun en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Van Fanel en Escaflowne, Taiki en Sailor Moon Stars, Kiyo de Zatch Bell, Neji Hyūga de Naruto, Matt Ishida en Digimon 02, Bakura Ryo (y Yami Bakura) de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cerebro en El Laboratorio de Dexter, Kaien Shiba en Bleach, Kyoya Tategami en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, también fue la voz de Finn Hudson en Glee: buscando la fama y Loki en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, entre otros. Es acreditado también como Pepe Vilchis. Es también la voz recurrente de los actores Bradley Cooper y Tom Hiddleston. También trabaja en la estación de radio por la web Digital Media Radio, donde conduce el programa El Compló, Un programa de Hombres... para Mujeres, junto con los también actores Carlos Segundo y Carlos Olizar. Tiene un registro de voz parecido al de Manuel Campuzano. Actualmente dobla al actor Paul Wesley en la serie The Vampire Diaries. thumb|229px|right thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px Bradley_cooper.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Bradley Cooper. Chrispine.jpg|También dobla casionalmente a Chris Pine. Mark_walhberg.jpg|También ha doblado a Mark Wahlberg regularmente. Shun_de_Andromeda.jpg|''Shun de Andromeda'' de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, uno de los personajes mas conocidos de Pepe Vilchis. Merry.jpeg|''Merry'' de El Señor de los Anillos, otro de los personajes mas conocidos de Pepe Vilchis. Neji_Hyuga..png|''Neji Hyuga'' de Naruto, personaje tambien doblado por Pepe Vilchis. Phil_Wenneck.png|''Phil Wenneck'' de ¿Que Pasó Ayer?, otro personaje doblado por Pepe Vilchis. ComodoGladiador.gif|Cómodo en Gladiador. Matt_Ishida.gif|''Matt Ishida'' de Digimon Adventure 02. 274_KND.jpg|''Chad Worth Dickson (Número 274)'' de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Van_fanel_escaflowne.jpg|''Van fanel'' de La visión de Escaflowne. Joel_Golds.jpg|''Joel Goldshmidt VI'' de Blood+. Kyoya-Tategami-kyoya-tategami-18205367-400-276.jpg|''Kyoya Tategami'' en Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Kiyo_Takamine_zach_bell.jpg|''Kiyo Takamine'' de Zatch Bell', un personaje muy reconocido del actor en el anime. Loki_en_thor.jpg|''Loki en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Han_lue_de_rapido_y_furioso.jpg|''Han Lue'' de Rápido y furioso, otro de los personajes que dobló. Dr_James_Wilson.jpg|''Dr. James Wilson'' de Doctor House. Spud_en_bob_el_constructor.jpg|''Spud'' de Bob el Constructor, un memorable personaje de Pepe Vilchis. Tio_granpha.jpg|''Tío Grandpa, uno de sus personajes doblados actualmente. ButchV2.png|Butch (1ra voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Snake..jpg|Serpiente (1ra voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Dex_mandark_174x252.png|Cerebro en El laboratorio de Dexter. MajorGlory.jpg|Mayor América en El laboratorio de Dexter. Rino El Campamento de Lazlo.jpg|Rino en El Campamento de Lazlo Kimball_Cho.jpg|Agente Kimball Cho en El mentalista tumblr_m2yyx3qvn61rq4flzo1_1280.jpg|Sago e Hyper Sago en Shinzo Yami-Bakura-X-Ryou-Bakura-WARNING-Yaoi-yu-gi-oh-18247039-518-489.jpg|Bakura Ryo en Yu-Gi-Oh!, otro de los personajes de Pepe Vilchis. Stefan-Salvatore-tv-male-characters-31446457-2048-1365.jpg|Stefan Salvatore (2da voz) de The vampire diaries 6Iwzhgc.jpg|Steve Stifler de American pie Joaquin.jpg|Joaquín en El Libro de la Vida Kristoff (Frozen).png|Kristoff de Frozen: Una aventura congelada Johnny_Worthington_III.png|Johnny Worthington III en Monsters University Archivo:Hesh.png|David "Hesh" Walker en Call of Duty: Ghosts stephen ryan parker eldls-lbdb2.png|Stephen Ryan Parker en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. Pequeño arroyo seci.jpg|Pequeño Arroyo en Spirit: El corcel indomable Charmingcind2015.png|El príncipe azul en En el bosque Sr_Moody.jpg|Sr. Moody en Judy Moody y un verano que promete quanchi-1412262100132.jpg|Quan Chi en Mortal Kombat X Lancelot.png|Lancelot en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba KH Shinjiro Kurama.png|Shinjirō Kurama en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? Sunny.png|Sunny en Toriko Ernest Cuore.png|Ernest Cuore.png en Candidato de la diosa Naza.png|Nasa en Soul Hunter Kyoya.png|Kyoya Tategami en Beyblade: Metal Fury, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fusion Char 42257.jpg|Rozenmann Bailando con vampiros GLTAS-Razer.jpg|Razer en Linterna Verde: La serie animada JuniorTCS.png|Cleveland Brown Jr. en Cleveland MHCHwr (19).png|Romulus en Monster High JasonNaught.png|Jason Naught Max Steel (2013) Lance Fishman.jpg|Lance en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción FinnSeason4.jpg|Finn Hudson en Glee: buscando la fama Mentor Ji.jpg|Mentor Ji en Power Rangers: Samurai TommyMerlyn.jpg|Tommy Merlyn en Flecha TW Jordan Parrish.png|Jordan Parrish en Teen Wolf Henryringer.png|Henry Butler en Idénticas Tommy Oliver (MM).jpg|Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger en Power Rangers (serie de TV) Remasterizada Phillipamericans.png|Phillip Jennings en The Americans Xander buffy.jpg|Xander en Buffy, la cazavampiros (2da voz) Mousse película 1.png|Mousse en Películas y especiales de Ranma ½ Kristoff (Frozen).pngKristoff en Frozen: Una aventura congelada American-beauty-bodycopy.jpg|Ricky Fitts (Wes Bentley) en la película Belleza americana (1999). Filmografía thumb|right|230 px|Entrevista a Pepe durante su visita a Tepic, Nayarit en una convención. Películas 'Bradley Cooper' *Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) - TBA (trailer) *Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) - Brian Gilcrest *Francotirador (2014) - Chris Kyle *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Phil Wenneck *Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Pat Solitano *The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) - Avery Cross *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) - Phil Wenneck *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - Templeton "Faceman" Peck *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Holden Bristow *¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Phil Wenneck *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Ben Gunders 'Mark Wahlberg' *Guerra de papás (2015) - Dusty Mayron *Entourage: La película (2015) - Él mismo *El apostador (2014) - Jim Bennett *Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Cade Yeager *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Daniel Lugo *The Fighter (2010) - 'Irish' Micky Ward (Versión Paramount) *Desde mi cielo (2009) - Jack Salmon *Los infiltrados (2006) - Sgto. Dignam 'Chris Pine' *Horas contadas (2016) - Bernie Webber *En el bosque (2014) - Príncipe de Cenicienta *Así somos (2012) - Sam Harper *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Franklin "FDR" Foster *Golpe de suerte (2006) - Jake Hardin *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Nicholas Deveraux 'Justin Long' *Amor a distancia (2010) - Garrett *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Junior *Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) - Matt Farrell *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Justin *Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Brandon 'Seann William Scott' *Mr. Woodcock (2007) - John Farley *El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Travis Alfred Walker (Versión Universal) *American Pie: La boda (2003) - Steve Stifler *American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) - Steve Stifler *American Pie: Tu primera vez (1999) - Steve Stifler 'Tom Hiddleston' *La cumbre escarlata (2015) - Sir Thomas Sharpe *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Loki *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Loki *Thor (2011) - Loki 'Domhnall Gleeson' *Revenant: El renacido (2015) *Dredd 3D (2012) - Clan Techie * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) - Bill Weasley *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) - Bill Weasley 'Taylor Kitsch' *Un corazón normal (2014) - Bruce Niles *El sobreviviente (2013) - Michael Murphy *Salvajes (2012) - Chon *Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) - Teniente Alex Hopper 'Sung Kang' *Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Han Lue *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Han Lue *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Han Lue *Asesino ninja (2009) - Hollywood 'Dominic Monaghan ' *Soldado de la fortuna (2012) - Tommy Sin *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Meriadoc Brandigamo "Merry" *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Meriadoc Brandigamo "Merry" *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Meriadoc Brandigamo "Merry" 'Josh Duhamel ' *Año nuevo (2011) - Sam *Bajo el mismo techo (2010) - Eric Messer *The Romantics (2010) - Tom *Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) - Tad Hamilton 'Rob Schneider' *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) - Ministro asiático *Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) - Deuce Bigalow *El hijo del diablo (2000) - Hombre en público *Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Deuce Bigalow 'Heath Ledger' *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) - Jacob Grimm (Versión TV) *Casanova (2005) - Casanova *Las cuatro plumas (2002) - Harry Feversham *10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Patrick Verona 'Henry Cavill' *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Napoleon Solo *El hombre de acero (2013) - Clark Kent / Superman (trailer) *The Cold Light of Day (2012) - Will Shaw (trailer iTunes) 'Jon Bernthal' *El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Brad *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Rick Ricardelli (Doblaje de Movie City) *Las torres gemelas (2006) - Christopher Amoroso 'Simon Pegg' *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Scotty *Paul (2011) - Graeme Willy *Star Trek (2009) - Scotty 'Paul Rudd ' *Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Pete *Locura en el paraíso (2012) - George *Nunca podría ser tuya (2007) - Adam Pearl 'P.J. Byrne' *Destino Final 5 (2011) - Isaac Palmer *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Kenny Sommerfeld *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Davenport 'Ashton Kutcher' *Efectos personales (2009) - Walter *Un seductor irresistible (2009) - Nikki Harper *Bobby (2006) - Fisher 'Wes Bentley' *El Cadillac de Dolan (2009) - Robinson *Sus últimas palabras (2008) - Evan *Belleza americana (1999) - Ricky Fitts 'Jonathan Rhys Meyers ' *August Rush: Escucha tu destino (2007) - Louis Connelly (2da versión) *Misión imposible 3 (2006) - Declan Gormley *La provocación (2005) - Chris Wilton 'Luke Wilson' *Hotel sin salida (2007) - David Fox *Muerte interior (2003) - Bobby Cupid *De ladrón a policía (1999) - Carson 'Jake Gyllenhaal' *Soldado anónimo (2005) - Anthony Swofford *Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Jack Twist (Versión DVD) *Donnie Darko (2001) - Donnie Darko 'Dermot Mulroney' *La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 (2015) - Sean Brenner *Una gran esperanza (2012) - Coronel Scott Boyer 'Scott Eastwood' *El viaje más largo (2015) - Luke Collins *Gran Torino (2008) - Trey 'Ben Chaplin' *La Cenicienta (2015) - Padre de Cenicienta (trailer) *Ruleta rusa (2001) - John Buckingham 'Dan Stevens' *Una noche en el museo 3 (2014) - Sir Lancelot *Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) - Kenny Kristo 'Yul Vazquez' *Matar al mensajero (2014) - Danilo Blandón *Capitán Phillips (2013) - Capitán Frank Castellano 'Seth Rogen' *Buenos vecinos (2014) - Mac Radner *El Avispon Verde (2011) - Britt Reid/Avispón Verde 'Matthew Goode' *El código enigma (2014) - Hugh Alexander (versión Diamond Films) *Retorno a Brideshead (2008) - Charles Ryder 'Ebon Moss-Bachrach' *We'll Never Have Paris (2014) - Guillaume *Suburban Girl (2007) - Ethan Eisenberg 'Ron Livingston' *El conjuro (2013) - Roger Perron *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - Franklin Crudstaff 'Cuba Gooding Jr.' *El mayordomo (2013) - Carter Wilson (Versión Diamond Films) *The Way of War (2009) - David Wolf '''Byung-hun Lee' *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Storm Shadow *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Storm Shadow Russell Brand *La era del rock (2012) - Lonny *Arturo: Millonario irresistible (2011) - Arthur Bach Eddie Murphy *Más de mil palabras (2012) - Jack McCall *Robo en las alturas (2011) - Slide Adam Scott *A toda madre (2012) - Andrew Margolis jr. *Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) - Jeremy Martin Freeman *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Bilbo Bolsón (trailer) *Dulces sueños (2007) - Gary Shaller Jason Segel *Los Muppets (2011) - Gary (trailer) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Horacio David Tennant *Noche de miedo (2011) - Peter Vincent *Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Barty Crouch Jr. Eli Roth *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Sargento Donny Donowitz *A prueba de muerte (2007) - Dov (Redoblaje) Matt Dillon *Nada más que la verdad (2009) - Patton Dubois *Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) - Jimmy Nick Moran *¡Goool! 3: El juego final (2009) - Nick Ashworth *El mosquetero (2001) - Aramis Ewan McGregor *The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - Bob Wilton *Emma (1996) - Frank Churchill Sean Faris *Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) - Rick Penning *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - William Chris O'Donnell *Kit Kittredge: Joven reportera (2008) - Jack Kittredge *Límite vertical (2000) - Peter Garrett Steve Carell *El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) - Evan Baxter (Primera versión) *Dan in Real Life (2007) - Dan (Redoblaje) Jon Heder *No tengo madre (2007) - Jeffrey Manus *Como si fuera cierto (2005) - Darryl Joaquin Phoenix *Camino a la redención (2007) - Ethan Learner *Gladiador (2000) - Commodus Rhys Ifans *Canción de Mallorca (2007) - Dickie *Los suplentes (2000) - Nigel Gruff Tom Welling *Más barato por docena 2 (2006) - Charlie Baker *Más barato por docena (2004) - Charlie Baker Matthew Davis *Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Agente Sean Mack *Legalmente rubia (2001) - Warner Huntington Josh Hartnett *El departamento (2004) - Matthew *Aquí en la Tierra (2000) - Jasper Arnold Craig Kirkwood *Perseguido (2001) - Mike Martin *Duelo de titanes (2000) - Jerry Rev Harris Joshua Jackson *Rumores (2000) - Beau Edson *El aprendiz (1998) - Joey Otros: *007: Spectre (2015) - Moreau (Marc Zinga) *Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Lou (Marcus Lyle Brown) *Los 33 (2015) - Luis Urzua "Don Lucho" (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Ted 2 (2015) - Él mismo (Jimmy Kimmel) *Cercana obsesión (2015) - Garrett Peterson (John Corbett) *Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) - Garriga (Rodrigo Santoro) *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Vladie Bolotnikov (Kick Gurry) *Escobar: Paraíso perdido (2014) - Pablo Escobar (Benicio del Toro) *La peor noche de mi vida (2014) - Gordon (James Marsden) *Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) - Bobby (Mark Duplass) *El justiciero (2014) - Detective Pederson (James Wilcox) *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Henry (Adam Solomonian) *Godzilla (2014) - Jainway (Ty Olsson) *Heredero del diablo (2014) - Zach McCall (Zach Gilford) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Teddy Hefferman (Seth Ayott) *Atrapada (2013) - Hollander (Michael Keaton) *Cuernos (2013) - Eric Hannity (Michael Adamthwaite) *12 años esclavo (2013) - Sr. Brown (Scoot McNairy) (Versión Buena Vista) *Balada de un hombre común (2013) - Llewyn Davis (Oscar Isaac) *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Garth Holliday (Chris Parnell) *El camino de vuelta (2013) - Roddy (Nat Faxon) *Ladrona de libros (2013) - Wolfgang (Matthias Matschke) *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Harvey "Doc" Postlethwaite (Jamie de Courcey) *El abogado del crimen (2013) - Sacerdote (Édgar Ramírez) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Jimmy Kim (Benedict Wong) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Carl Killick (Kevin Rankin) *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Sid (Eric André) *Behind the Candelabra (2013) - Joel Strote (Harvey J. Alperin) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Pablo Chacon (Tomer Sisley) (Spots) *El gran Gatsby (2013) - Nick Carraway (Tobey Maguire) *Después de la Tierra (2013) - Cypher Raige (Will Smith) *El último desafío (2013) - Lewis Dinkum (Johnny Knoxville) *Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida (2012) - Carl Trudel *Fugitivo (2012) - Marty Braymer (David Bark-Jones) *Magic Mike (2012) - Tobias (Gabriel Iglesias) (Versión Videomax) *Vividores (2012) - Dave (Josh Lawson) *Piel verdadera (2012) - Ash (Abhin Galeya) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - John Daggett (Ben Mendelsohn) *Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) - Abraham Lincoln (Benjamin Walker) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Agente AA (Will Arnett) *Inframundo: El despertar (2012) - David (Theo James) *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Vanilla Ice *Intercambio de parejas (2011) - Andrew (Edward Akrout) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) - Papá (Kristoffer Ryan Winters) *Contando a mis ex (2011) - Colin Shea (Chris Evans) *30 y viviendo en casa (2011) - Voces adicionales *Level Up (2011) - Voces adicionales *El conspirador (2010) - Frederick Aiken (James McAvoy) *El origen (2010) - Eames (Tom Hardy) *Velocidad mortal (2010) - Strayger (Andrew Keegan) *Ceremony (2010) - Teddy (Jake Johnson) (Segunda versión) *Karate Kid (2010) - Padre de Mei Ying *El último viaje de Chance (2009) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *Persecución inminente (2009) - Gavin Kossef (Jim Sturgess) *Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) - Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - John Connor (Christian Bale) (Sony) *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) - Nigel (Rik Young) *Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - William "Willy" Juarez (Christian Contreras) *Notorious (2009) - Trock *Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Cabo Jesus Alejandro "El Jesus" de Barrera (Luis Echegaray) *Diversión mortal (2008) - La risa (Keir O'Donnell) *En el límite del amor (2008) - Dylan Thomas (Matthew Rhys) *La gran oportunidad de Beethoven (2008) - Eddie (Jonathan Silverman) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Brian Bretter (Bill Hader) * Jugando sucio (2008) - Carter Rutherford (John Krasinski) *Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Joey *A prueba de fuego (2008) - Caleb Holt (Kirk Cameron) *Hancock (2008) - Ray Embrey (Jason Bateman) *Clara y Francisco (2007) - Francisco (Ettore Bassi) (Doblaje mexicano) *Por orgullo (2007) - Hakim Davis (Nate Parker) *3:10 a Yuma (2007) - Doc Potter (Alan Tudyk) (doblaje de DVD) *Vías y vidas (2007) - Otis Higgs (Eugene Byrd) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Pavel Lubyarsky (Oleg Taktarov) (segunda versión) *El encierro (2007) - Andy Gordon (James Franco) *Los condenados (2007) - Baxter (Luke Pegler) *Transformers (2007) - Voces diversas * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Fisk (Mike Realba) *Diversión en ruedas (2007) - Alexander Keene (Mitch Eakins) *Gángster americano (2007) - Huey Lucas (Chiwetel Ejiofor) *Solos contra el mundo (2006) - Noam (Ohad Knoller) *Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - David Childers (Bailey Cave) *Pacto infernal (2006) - Caleb Danvers (Steven Strait) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Takashi/DK (Brian Tee) *Driftwood: el secreto (2006) - Norris (David Eigenberg) * Muriendo por un sueño (2006) - Willy Williams (Chris Klein) *Aceptados (2006) - Daryl "Hands" Halloway (Columbus Short) *In 3 Tagen bist du tot (2006) - Clemens (Michael Steinocher) *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006) - Shen (Shin Koyamada) *The truth about love (2005) - Archie Gray (Dougray Scott) *Where the Truth Lies (2005) - Lanny (Kevin Bacon) * El juego del miedo II (2005/DVD) - Daniel Rig (Lyriq Bent) *Danny the Dog (2005) - Danny (Jet Li) *Virgen a los 40 (2005) - Jay (Romany Malco) *Plan de vuelo (2005) - Eric (Matt Bomer) *El hijo de La Máscara (2005) - Tim Avery (Jamie Kennedy) *La pasión de Cristo (2004) Jesús (Jim Caviezel) *Saliendo con otros (2004) - Ed (Jay Mohr) *Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Cody (Finn Wittrock) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Bak Mei (Daniel Wu) *Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) - Velkan (Will Kemp) *Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) - Mike Winchell (Lucas Black) *Wimbledon (2004) - Dieter (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) *Bad Boys II (2003) - Tito Vargas (Reynaldo Gallegos) *Ahora sí es amor (2003) - Jeff Blue (Adam Greydon) *Todo por las patadas (2003) - George Patrick Owens/"Rudy" *Justin y Kelly (2003) - Brandon (Greg Siff) *Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) - John Connor (Nick Stahl) *El Hombre Araña (2002) - Flash Thompson (Joe Manganiello) *8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) - Lyckety-Splyt (Strike) *Sentencia previa (2002) - Danny Witwer (Colin Farrell) *Nancy Drew (2002) - Franklin Roosevelt Sanderson (Brian J. White) *Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Phil Collen (Esteban Powell) *Alta velocidad (2001) - Memo Moreno (Cristián de la Fuente) (Doblaje original) *How High (2001) - Gerald (T.J. Thyne) *Rápido y furioso (2001) - Leon (Johnny Strong) *El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Mark Darcy (Colin Firth) (Doblaje original) *Josie y las melódicas (2001) - Alexander Cabot (Paulo Costanzo) *Hermanos de carreras (2001) - Andrew Carson (Trever O'Brien) *Hannibal (2001) - Agente Franco Benetti (Andrea Piedimonte) *El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) - Stephen Ryan Parker (Stephen Barker Turner) *Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) - Voces adicionales (acreditado como José Vilchis) *Comportamiento modelo (2000) - Erick Singer (Jesse Nilsson) *El implacable (2000) - Jeremy Kinnear (Alan Cumming) *Copiando a Mona Lisa (2000) - Arthur (Johnny Galecki) *Camino a la fama (2000) - Cooper Nielson (Ethan Stiefel) *¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) - Voces diversas *¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) - Oficial Feege (Peter Dobson) (Redoblaje) *Rockeros Rebeldes (1999) - Trip (James DeBello) *Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Greg (Gregory Smith) *El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Willy *Ella es así (1999) - Dean Sampson (Paul Walker) *Best Laid Plans (1999) - nick (Alessandro Nivola) *Los muchachos no lloran (1999) - John Lotter (Peter Sarsgaard) *Las cosas que importan (1998) - Jordan Belzer (Nicky Katt) *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) - Daniel Jackson (Barry Pepper) *Half Baked (1998) - Brian (niño) (James Cooper) *Pequeños guerreros (1998) - Tornado (Harry Shearer) *Patch Adams (1998) - Mitch Roman (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Perturbados (1998) - UV (Chad Donella) (Redoblaje) *8 días a la semana (1997) - Matt (R.D. Robb) *Un hombre lobo americano en París (1997) - Brad (Vince Vieluf) *El invencible (1997) - Hombres de Giancarlo *Flubber (1997) - Jugador 12 *Último recurso (1996) - John Hayes (Peter Gallagher) *Marea roja (1995) - Danny Rivetti (Danny Nucci) *Cigarros (1995) - Jerry (José Zúñiga) *Ayer y hoy (1995) - Scott Wormer (Devon Sawa) *No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1995) - Preach (Chris Spencer) *Cacería sangrienta (1994) - Derek Wolfe Jr (William McNamara) (Redoblaje) *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Lestat de Lioncourt (Tom Cruise) (Redoblaje) *Un amor en las nubes (1993) - Lachlan (Russell Crowe) *El circo de la fe (1992) - Boyd (Lukas Haas) *El padre de la novia (1991) - Howard (B.D. Wong) (Redoblaje) *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Ernie (David Knell) original *Dirty Dancing (1987) - Johnny Castle (Patrick Swayze) (Redoblaje) *El jinete pálido (1985) - Josh LaHood (Chris Penn) * El motín del Bounty (1984) - John Adams (Philip Martin Brown) * Barry Lyndon (1975) - Lord Ludd (Steven Berkoff) (Redoblaje) *El secuestro del Pelham Uno Dos Tres (1974) - Plomero (Timothy Meyers) *2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Miller (Kevin Scott) (redoblaje) Anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Shun de Andrómeda, Andrómeda Negro, Soldado del Santuario *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Shun de Andrómeda, Hades (ova 1) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Hades del pasado *La visión de Escaflowne - Van Fanel *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Shinjirō Kurama *Toriko - Sunny *Naruto - Neji Hyūga y Mizuki *Naruto Shippūden - Neji Hyūga *Zatch Bell - Kiyo Takamine *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Hannou *Digimon Adventure - Datamon, Chico del aventon (un episodio) *Digimon Adventure 02 - Matt Ishida *Digimon Tamers - Ryo Akiyama (2 caps.) *Dragon Ball Z - Ikose *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Burter *Kenichi - Siegfried *Initial D - Takumi Fujiwara *Shuten Doji- Yusuke Shiratori *Nadja del mañana - Count Gerhard Waltmüller *Dante el señor de los demonios - Zenon *Yakumo Tatsu - Kuraki Fuzuchi *Espíritu de lucha - Alexander Volg Zangief y Kenta Kobashi *Gundam Wing - Chang Wufei *Shinzo - Zaago *Blood+ - Joel Goldshmidt *YAT - Vendedor de nave *Candidato de la diosa - Aurnesto Coure *Sailor Moon R - Kelvin Taylor, Kyosuke *Sailor Moon Stars - Taiki Kou *Slam Dunk - Kiminobu Kogure (2da voz) *Soul Hunter - Nassa (Nataku) *Trigun - Midvalley the Hornfreak *Yu Yu Hakusho - Touya, Asato Kido, Shigure *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Bakura Ryo (2da voz), Joey Weeler (15 caps.), Caballero legendario Hermos *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Dimitri (ep. 18) *Bleach - Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero Arruruerie *Eyeshield 21 - Manabu Yukimitsu, Shien Mushanokoji "Kid", Hiroshi Oonishi, Hermano de Ichimaru *Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Angelo Aquos, Ren Krawler *Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters, Beyblade: Metal Fury - Kyoya Tategami *Súper Once - Masaru Mukata *Bailando con vampiros - Rozenmann *Pokémon - Profesor Telesu, Prof. Birch (2da voz), Emmet Series animadas Tom Kenny *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Mitch Mitchelson (2da voz) / Serpiente (1ra voz) *Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Henry Armadillo *Breadwinners - Papá de SwaySway Otros papeles: *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Tezz Volitov *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Razer *El Laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (3ª voz) / Mayor América (4ta temp.) / Amigo de Dexter #1 (1ra voz) / Cebra imaginaria / Niño campesino / Niño en escuela / Soldado / Ness dormilón / Pirata / Voces adicionales *Hércules - Hércules *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Chad Worth Dickson (número 274), Mauricio (número 9), James "Jimmy" Nixon McGarfield (2ª voz) *Phineas y Ferb - Kuchi Pupu, Danny, Candace Flynn (voz alergica) *El Campamento de Lazlo - Rino *Bob el Constructor - Spud *Ed, Edd & Eddy - Jimmy (un ep.) *Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Vibora Alga *Bobinogs - Bobinoculares, Narración *Pepper Ann - Stuart, Ned *Tres espías sin límite - Tim Scan *El circo de Jojo - Federico *Glenn Martin, dentista - Bret Michaels *La leyenda de Tarzán - Mojo *Las locuras de Andy - Shane *El show del ratón - Hércules, voces diversas *Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios - Dylan *Ben 10 - Kevin (1ª voz) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Butch (1ra voz) / Jeff / Perro parlante (2da voz) / Niño en comercial / Reparador del clima / Reportero Beto Peláez / Piloto de helicóptero / Ciudadano de acuerdo / Voces adicionales *Cleveland - Cleveland Brown Jr. *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Harold Buttowski *El mundo de Quest - Lord Spite *Los Simpson - Ethan Ballantyne (Temp. 22) / Voces adicionales *Futurama - Animatronio (Temp. 6) / Voces adicionales *Looney Tunes - Voces diversas *Monster High - Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch (un cap.), Romulus *Un show más - Astronauta Jones, Don (2da Voz), Mitsuru Shinehara, DVD, Voces adicionales *Los cuentos de la Calle Broca - Cristóbal Colón *Max Steel (2013) - Jason Naught *Dragones de Berk - Salvaje *Hora de Aventura - Princesa Galleta, T.V. (1 voz) *Tío Grandpa - Tío Grandpa *Steven Universe - Tío Grandpa (ep. 55) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Sr. Tenaza, Voces Adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Norm (2ª voz), Candace Flynn (voz alérgica) (ep. 12), Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Silver Shill Series de TV Aaron Musicant *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Lance *¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - Lance Cory Monteith† *Glee, buscando la fama - Finn Hudson *The Glee Project - Él mismo Rene Naufahu *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Mentor Ji *Power Rangers: Samurai - Mentor Ji Otros *Wet Hot American Summer - Eric (Chris Pine) *Max & Shred - Lloyd Ackerman (Jean-Michel Le Ga) *Chica indiscreta - Lord Marcus Beaton (Patrick Heusinger) *Flecha - Tommy Merlyn (Colin Donnell) *Teen Wolf - Jordan Parrish (Ryan Kelley) / Insertos *Diarios de vampiros - Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley) y William Tanner (Benjamin Ayres) *Idénticas - Henry Butler (Kristoffer Polaha) (2011-2012) *Samantha Who? - Funk (Billy Zane) (2009) *Doctor House - Dr. James Wilson (Robert Sean Leonard) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Trey Atwood (Bradley Stryker, Logan Marshall-Green) *Un sueño en Hollywood - Osbourne "Oz" Silver (James Franco) *Lost **Charlie Pace (Dominic Monaghan) (2004-2008,2010) **Robert (Guillaume Dabinpons) (2009) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) - Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger *El príncipe del café - Choi Han Kyul *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *Héroes - Ted Sprauge (Matthew John Armstrong) *The Americans - Phillip Jennings (Matthew Rhys) * Mentes criminales - Kevin Lynch (Nicholas Brendon) temporada-presente y voces diversas *Sexo en la Ciudad - Skipper Johnston *Banda de Hermanos - Sargento Primero Donald Malarkey *Hechiceras - Dex Lawson *El mentalista - Kimball Cho (Tim Kang) e insertos *La reina de las esposas - Heo Tae Joon *Wildside - Charlie Coustos (Alex Dimitriades) *Los Tudors - Edward Fox ( Doblaje original mexicano ) *Los socios de la ley - Jonah Gleason *Level Up - Bard (Michael Teigen) *Victorious - Liam *Es tan Raven - Sony Curtis (Akeem Smith9 (Temp. 2 Cap 15) *Códigos de familia - Nelson Chiu (James Chen) (Temp 1 Cap 1) *Buffy, la cazavampiros - Xander (Nicholas Brendon) (Temp. 6-7) *Angel - Lorne (2ª voz) (Andy Hallet) *Mandrake - Paolo Mandrake *¡Qué Onda! - Shayne Zabo (Shayne Topp) * El juego de tronos - Oberyn Martell (Pedro Pascal) Películas de anime Ryo Horikawa *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Shun de Andrómeda Toshihiko Seki *Ranma ½ : Gran aventura en Nekonron, China - Mousse *Ranma ½ la Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Mousse *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Mousse Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Shun de Andrómeda (Nobuhiko Okamoto) (2014) *Ghost in the Shell - Basurero *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Pananu *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Kibito-Shin Películas animadas * El libro de la vida - Joaquín (Channing Tatum) * Yellow Submarine - Paul McCartney * Monsters University - Johnny Worthington III (Nathan Fillion) * Turbo - Pepe Maniobra (Snoop Dogg) * Spirit: El corcel indomable - Pequeño Arroyo * El regreso de Yafar - Narrador * Shrek - Ratón ciego 1 * Shrek 2 - Anunciador en pantano * Shrek tercero - Cerdito 3 * Pinocho - Piero * Cars 2 - Siddely (Jason Isaacs), Voces diversas * Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Norm (John Viener) * Dinosaurios - Dodger (Rob Schneider) * Intensa mente - Bill Anderson Kyle MacLachlan (trailer 3) * Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Voces diversas * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Voces diversas * Alpha y Omega - Candu * Anne: La aventura a Green Gables - Gilbert Blythe * Enredados - Flynn Rider (trailers) * Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Anunciador * Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Kristoff * Locos por las nueces - Grayson Cortos animados * Frozen: Fiebre congelada - Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) * Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii - Ken (Michael Keaton) * Enredados por siempre - Eugene Fitzherbert /Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi) * El Fiestódromo - Johnny Worthington III (Nathan Fillion) Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Rodrigues *Páginas de la Vida - Leo *La favorita - Cassiano Otras *El sabor de la pasión - Orlando Lima (Gustavo Melo) *Señora del destino - Ubaldo (Eduardo Fraga) *Dos caras - Apolo (Antônio Firmino) *India, una historia de amor - Beca (Java Mayan) *Ciudad Paraíso - Marcos (Joaõ Sabiá) *Acuarela del amor - Theo (Rodrigo Andrade) *Cuna de Gato - Solón (Daniel Boaventura) *Passione - Chulepa (Gabriel Wainer) Dramas coreanos * La reina de los reveses - Kang Woo (Im Yi Kyu) * Educando a la princesa - Lee Shin (Joo Ji Hoon) * El príncipe del café - Choi Han Kyul (Gong Yoo) * La reina de las esposas - Heo Tae Joon (Yoon Sang Hyun) * Pasta - Kim San (Alex) * Mi adorable Sam Soon - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Shun de Andrómeda / Hades / Hades-Shun *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Decker *Gears of War 3 - Clayton Carmine *Halo 3: ODST - Mike Branley *Cursed Mountain - Eric Simmons *Gears of War: Judgment - Clayton Carmine *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Shazam *Call of Duty: Ghosts - David "Hesh" Walker *Mortal Kombat X - Quan Chi Dirección de doblaje *Flecha *La visión de Escaflowne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) *Beast Machines *Teen Wolf *Blanco humano *Furia al volante *The Hollow (Doblaje méxicano) *Solitary Man (Quality) *Después de la vida (Quality) *The Great Debaters (3ra versión) *El conspirador Intérprete *Eyeshield 21 - Ending 1 *Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? - Temas Musicales (Junto con Melissa Gedeón) *Cleveland - Cleveland Brown Jr. (Rapeo, un cap.) *Phineas y Ferb - Canciones: "Niños malos", "La historia de Danny" (Junto a Memo Aponte Mille) y "Llegaste hasta mi corazón" (Junto a Juan Manuel Bernal y Ricardo Silva) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Tema de Kristoff ("Renos, mejores que humanos") Filmografía en televisión nacional *Los Simuladores, episodio "Venganza" (2008) - Oficial de policía Curiosidades *Jose Gilberto Vilchis ha colaborado con la actriz de doblaje Gaby Ugarte con algunos personajes, donde estos son mejores amigos o rivales, en 3 series de anime. **En Blood+ Jose Gilberto doblo a Joel Goldschmidt VI mientras que Gaby doblo a la protagonista Saya Otonashi. **En Zatch Bell, Jose doblo a Kiyo Takamine meintras que Gaby doblo a Zatch Bell **Y en Naruto Jose Gilberto doblo a Neji Hyuga y Gaby Ugarte a Tenten, Donde ambos personajes están en el mismo equipo. Enlaces externos *José Vilchis etrevistado por AnimeBlogger.com.ar Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de TV